One Night Only
by MzNiklausMikaelson17
Summary: Aurora decided the only way to get revenge on Klaus is to turn his precious Camille. Now a new vampire and with only Lucien around, there is no fighting their attraction to each other. One shot!


Deep in the city New Orleans on an abandoned dock, Aurora walks around her car and pops the lid seeing an unconscious Camille with two bloody bite marks in her neck. Anger grows in her at the thought of Niklaus and his feelings towards her, she bites into her wrist drawing blood and forcing it into Camille's mouth. The blonde's eyes fly open wide as she chokes on the blood but some is swallowed, Aurora pulls her hand back and watches as Camille leans over spitting out any remaining blood that she didn't swallow.

"What the hell" Camille says.

"Let's see if there is enough for you to live through this" Aurora says.

"Oh no" Camille says pushing Aurora back and climbing out of the trunk.

She barely makes it to the road when Aurora appears in front of her, her hands come up on Cami's face looking her in the eyes.

"Such a waste of beauty" Aurora says before twisting Camille's head until she hears a snap and her body drops to the ground.

Aurora than leaves the body there and walks over climbing in her car, she then starts her car up and leaves.

-X-  
Rain drops hit the concrete as Lucien's car pulls up on an abandoned dock, he climbs out looking around when he sees a lifeless body on the pavement. Running over using his vampire speed, he sees it's Camille. Her blonde hair now a dark blonde and her eyes close, he then sees blue bruising around her neck. Pressing his fingers against his wrist, her skin is kind of cold.

"Damn it, Nik is going to kill me" he says.

Camille eyes fly open along with a gasp coming out of her mouth, she looks around to see Lucien leaning over her.

"What happened" she asks?

"I don't know, I found you here not moving. Do you not remember anything" he asks?

"A girl with red hair, fed me her blood and then she snapped my neck. Why aren't I dead" Camille asks?

Lucien sighs and runs his hands over his head, he helps her stand up.

"Her name is Aurora and she just killed you. But since she fed you her blood, you are in transition" Lucien says.

"No. No, I am not a murderer" Camille says and runs off until she feels weak and catches a sweet scent. Peering around a corner of a factory, she sees a man loading big boxes on a truck.

Her mouth waters as she can hear his blood pumping through his veins, feeling a weird sensation under her eyes. She reaches up feeling veins underneath them when a sharp pain hits her mouth, she yelps out and opens her mouth rubbing her finger around until she feels two pointy pricks.

"Oh no" she says shaking her head.

"Whose there? I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it" the trucker calls into the night.

Cami growls and runs over to him at a inhuman speed, she pushes him back against his truck creating a dent in the metal.

"I don't want to do this, but you smell delicious" she says before biting down on his jugular.

He groans in pain as she allows his blood to fill her mouth, not stopping as his body sways in her grip. Lucien races behind Cami grabbing her shoulders and throwing her to the side before giving the man some of his blood and compelling him to forget everything he just saw tonight.

Once the truck leaves, Lucien turns to Cami to see her on her knees with blood covering her hands from where she wiped off her mouth. Her eyes red and black veins underneath them along with tears.

"Why would she do this to me" Cami says as her shoulders jerk.

Lucien cautiously walks over to her and grasps her shoulders and helps her stand up.

"She knows about Klaus's feelings for you and she knew this would hurt him. Come on, it will be dusk and without a daylight ring you are very easy to turn into dust" Lucien says.

"I can't go back to my apartment, not now" Cami says as he leads her to his car.

"Then I'll take you to mine, it's safe there" he says.

-X-  
In Lucien's condo, Cami is sitting down on his couch as he cleans off her face and hands.

"Can I use your shower" she asks?

"Yes love. I will call and inform Nik that I have located you" Lucien says.

Camille brushes pass him as she stands up and makes her way into his bathroom closing the door behind her,he sighs as he looks at the wooden door. Until she gets a daylight ring, she is stuck here until night time.

An hour later,Cami is standing in the mirror in a bath towel watching as her face changes again. She groans and covers it with her hands when there is a knock at the door.

"Are you alright" Lucien calls.

"No my face keeps changing and I am starving" she states.

"May I come in" he asks?

"Sure why not" she says.

Lucien opens the door and walks in but pauses as he takes in her beauty, she is marvelous.

"You are giving into it, in order for my face to go back to normal I have to feed but I am out of blood bags and human sacrifices. You will have to feed on me for now" he says.

"EW no" she says.

"Either that or die, you are still a newborn vampire so you need more blood than a older vampire to gain energy. I have had multiple feedings today so you may drink from me" he says tilting his neck out to her.

Cami sighs but places her hands on his shoulders and leans down piercing his skim, he doesn't even make a sound or noise as she drinks from him. Once she is sure that she is contempt, she pulls away slowly and looks him directly in his eyes.

She has never noticed the gorgeous shade his eyes are and his masculine jaw line, running her fingers over his cheek. His eyes never leave her face before he grasps her hand in his and she looks at him, it's like something in her snaps. She crashes her lips on his as his hands grip her waist and uses his speed to trap her against the wall, she gasps and pushes his jacket off his shoulders and working on his shirt.

Lucien picks her legs up around his waist and runs them to the couch and lies her on it as she yanks how buttoned up shirt open, buttons fly everywhere on the rugs. He stops for a second and contemplates picking them up before she pulls him back down for a kiss.

His hands slide up to the top of the towel as she reaches in between them and unzipping his pants, it's like all her senses are heightened as he kisses a line down her neck. Arching her back a little, Camille gasps as Lucien pushes his hips forward entering her. It feels like her entire body is on fire and then he is cooling her down, she moves her knees up around his waist before bringing his head back down for a kiss.

Their speed increases as does the volume of her moans, she has never felt this much pleasure in her life. Marcel is an excellent lover but she was only a human back then, her stomach tightens as she presses her chest closer against his and slides her nails down his back.

Lucien gasps in her neck as he digs his fingers into her hips, she will definitely have a bruise tomorrow. All of sudden it's like her body explodes and she can't even let out a scream as it jerks in his grip, she closes her eyes as she feels his weight drop down on her.

She know tomorrow she will have to face the consequences of her actions and have to talk with Klaus, but she doesn't regret her decision she made with Lucien. It doesn't mean she likes him either, but she is a grown ass woman well now vampire and she do as she please


End file.
